Romance en la hora pico
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: (AU) ¿Qué puede hacer uno para no enloquecer durante un tortuoso viaje en metro repleto de personas? El joven Milo descubrirá que se puede encontrar belleza en el mismísimo infierno. (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

****

**Romance en la hora pico.**

El tortuoso sonido de mil voces al viento lo trastornaba, y la sensación de estar encerrado en un tubo bajo la tierra le quitaba el aire. Tal panorama podía ser empeorado nada más por lo que sabía que estaba a punto de suceder.  
El joven griego miraba su reloj por quinta vez en los últimos veinte minutos, la desesperación crecía y finalmente el ruido que anunciaba la llegada del transporte le obligó a prepararse para lo peor: Ese día, como en muchos otros, en la estación del metro no cabía un alfiler. Un mar de gente se situó detrás de él y quedó totalmente convencido de que el viaje sería horrible de principio a fin.  
En un suspiro y con un sonido metálico se abrieron las puertas como detonador de una lucha diaria por entrar al transporte, el objetivo principal era sobrevivir a las patadas y empujones desaforados, tratar de no aniquilar por accidente a algún niño o anciano, y no permitir que el poderoso río humano que empujaba para salir del tren te arrastrara a su antojo.

Milo fue empujado sin poder resistirse, estaba muy cansado para batallar y un hombre solo contra tantos no podría lograr nada más que caer exhausto a los pies del enemigo. Por fortuna estuvo lo suficientemente lúcido como para colocar su mano y ejercer la fuerza requerida para no ser aplastado contra la pared, y tras un suspiro de rendición escuchó la puerta cerrarse compactando aún más todos los cuerpos. Lo más incómodo de todo era quedar frente a frente a una distancia comprometedora con un completo desconocido. El griego de ojos azules echó un vistazo a quien sería su compañero de incomodidad por las siguientes estaciones y agradeció que no fuese un hombre de cincuenta años y pasado de sudor. Reparó nada más en el cabello lacio de color aguamarina del sujeto, y esa pulcritud perfecta le dio la suficiente curiosidad como para seguir investigando. Lucía bien vestido y era casi de su misma altura. Se atrevió a levantar la vista pero el otro joven mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, posiblemente por verse envuelto en esa situación tan vergonzosa. A partir de eso se sintió él también abochornado: Le estaban obligando a invadir el espacio personal de un completo extraño, y él no tenía mayor distracción que ponerse a observarlo como si fuera cualquier acosador callejero. Planeaba dejar de verlo, hasta que un destello fugaz de violeta atrapó su atención. Milo no supo describir la sensación, nunca se sentiría amedrentado por la mirada de alguien, podía asegurar que no le provocaba miedo o ansiedad, pero no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía con los ojos del desconocido puestos en él. Incluso podría ser más bien que todo fuera producto del mareo que le daba por lo repleto que iba el vagón. Desvió la vista de inmediato pero no la fijó en sus pies, sería signo de debilidad y antes muerto que mostrarse sumiso y flaquear. Milo únicamente se hizo el desentendido, como si nunca hubiera estado observando descaradamente a su compañero de viaje. No supo entonces qué decidió hacer el otro, pero pretendió que no le interesaba y se concentró en el conjunto de voces que taladraban sus oídos, entre tantas el llanto destructor de un bebé incapaz de calmarse. El rugir de las vías, la falta de oxígeno, y sus propios suspiros. Negó con rabia al darse cuenta de que pronto le iba a dar un ataque si se permitía seguir pendiente de la locura de la ciudad. Le despertó de su pesadilla el resoplido del muchacho frente a él. Se fijó entonces más en la desgracia del otro que en la propia y lo vio recluido en ese rincón, rodeado del mismo ruido y agobiado por la misma asfixia, para colmo con el cuerpo del griego casi encima.

Como muestra de misericordia, el abatido joven de cabello azul intentó moverse para darle un respiro y fue nuevamente atacado por esa curiosa mirada violácea. Se preguntó si estaba en lo cierto, o si era solo que estaba creyendo lo que quería creer, pero tuvo la sensación de que le estaba pidiendo que no se moviera de su lugar. Sonrió internamente porque claro, para el extraño sería mucho mejor ser preso de él, que de algún cuarentón de fuerte olor corporal, al final, los dos parecían estar en la misma situación. Se dio el lujo de observar una piel tan blanca que, en su opinión, necesitaba ser expuesta un poco más al sol de Grecia, tal vez el sujeto era extranjero, lo que le parecía aún más interesante. Milo había cruzado muchas miradas coquetas con desconocidos en la calle, pero nunca se imaginó que se podría siendo aplastado por un tumulto de ruido y sudor, dentro del tren. Aunque el chico de cabellos aguamarina no había demostrado intención alguna de seducirlo, pero lo había logrado desde el primer instante y él tenía la esperanza de haber producido el mismo impacto.

El vagón se agitó en una de las paradas provocando un choque casi imperceptible entre sus cuerpos y haciéndolo sentir todavía más extraño, la puerta se abrió y Milo deseó que no entrara más nadie, pero que tampoco saliera aquella persona que representaba la única distracción que tenía para no caer en la demencia ese día, por suerte el hombre no se movió, y claro que nadie bajó en esa estación, al parecer la agonía seguiría hasta la siguiente y puede que más allá. El tren volvió a hacer un movimiento brusco e inesperado y en un torpe tambaleo el joven de ojos violeta terminó aferrándose a su camisa para no perder del todo su equilibrio. Tal parecía que dicha acción repentina no solo lo había tomado por sorpresa a él, sino que también al mismo muchacho que lo miró totalmente desconcertado, avergonzado y arrepentido, aunque sin mediar palabra pues el griego se adelantó y al ver esos ojos casi saliéndose de órbita ofreció una sonrisa con su usual confianza, no solo para indicar que todo estaba bien, sino porque en el fondo le parecía una situación muy graciosa, casi como una escena de película romántica muy cliché, o un comercial de perfumes, que por cierto, el que llevaba aquel desconocido era de lo más agradable. El otro tragó saliva y se repuso todavía abochornado y fijando su mirada en el piso nuevamente, mientras Milo se sentía cada vez más a gusto con la idea de haberlo desestabilizado de ese modo.

A pesar de que era cada vez más divertido para el de cabellos azules, su nerviosismo aumentaba en cada parada, con cada sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y cada vez que temía que su compañero se bajara del tren, sin embargo la ahora expresión en blanco del hombre frente a él indicaba que todavía no estaba cerca de su estación, y lograba tranquilizarlo un poco. El sujeto era como un oasis en el medio de la nada, si tenía que despedirse de tan embriagante figura para continuar siendo destruido por la aplastante realidad del transporte público iba a terminar bajándose en cualquier estación con tal de poder respirar libremente. Aunque tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener que bajarse él primero, y que otra persona, hombre o mujer, tomara su lugar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tanto como un desquiciado, pero esa demencia que lo invadía gracias al otro hombre le parecía cada vez más hermosa y excitante.

Se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo y decidió mirar al suelo por primera vez para ocultarlo, no había muchas personas capaces de sonreír en ese lugar, mucho menos quien iba solo, prefería no asustar a su acompañante, pero nunca estuvo lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar las miradas momentáneas y con toques de timidez que lanzaba el otro. Se pasaron así tres estaciones y en la última de ellas el espacio se había liberado un poco, tanto como para que Milo se moviera a un costado del desconocido, todavía no había libertad para caminar, pero cualquier espacio donde entrara un cuerpo era bien recibido en ese horario. Se sintió aliviado de ya no tener a un montón de personas presionando su espalda, y por otro lado decepcionado de no poder contemplar ya al muchacho con la misma cercanía de antes. Si bien se quedó a su lado, ahora para observarlo tendría que ser demasiado evidente.

Al revisar la ruta cayó en la cuenta de que, de todas formas, solo faltaban dos estaciones para llegar a la correspondiente, así que tendría que desde ya hacerse a la idea de que su adorable cuento de hadas en el metro terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
A pesar de que en la siguiente parada el vagón se había prácticamente vaciado, no se movió de su lugar: Estaba cómodo y no pretendía salir, al parecer tampoco el otro sujeto que mantenía la vista en la puerta como si tratara de descifrar su funcionamiento, o como si rezara para que no se volviera a llenar de gente el vagón de un momento a otro. Milo sonrió feliz de no tener que bajarse a empujones, le encantaba tener la libertad de no necesitar empezar a caminar hacia la puerta un montón de tiempo antes para poder llegar. Su estación se acercaba cada vez más y con eso el fin de su pequeño romance silencioso, pero como había disfrutado durante el trayecto el haber jugado a imaginar el sonido de la voz de aquella persona, o qué tanto se curvarían sus labios y se achinarían sus ojos cuando sonreía. Se impulsó con energía al distinguir la luz de la estación, aunque lamentando que fuese hora de su despedida sin palabras, y se permitió como último placer el verlo de reojo rápidamente antes de acercarse a la salida.

Una vez afuera Milo respiró con libertad, la estación no estaba tan concurrida ese día. Escuchó por vez final el sonido de la puerta detrás, y el tren alejándose fue su señal para emprender viaje hacia su departamento. En ese, su mayor momento de distracción, sintió el roce efímero y suave de una mano en contacto leve con la suya, confundido, el griego dirigió los ojos hacia su mano y al no encontrar nada allí levantó la vista para encandilarse con un destello aguamarina que iba delante suyo. El desconocido volteó dejando ver una vez más esa mirada violácea y por fin la sonrisa que Milo tanto había intentado adivinar. Aunque enseguida volvió a ocultarse dándole la espalda y continuando a paso lento, el griego sonrió disfrutándolo y le siguió, sin dudar en hacer caso a la petición que le habían hecho esos ojos misteriosos, y que probablemente solo él sería capaz de comprender.

Más tarde supo que el nombre del muchacho era Camus, y que el sonido de su voz era tal cual, o más hermoso aún, de lo que se había imaginado en el tren, así como también supo que ese romance tan inesperado estaba lejos de ver final. Milo nunca imaginó que se podía sacar algo tan bueno de viajar en el metro a la hora pico. 

* * *

**Nota:**  
 **Holi! gracias por leer el fic, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad esto surgió de un momento a otro así que me propuse terminarlo el mismo día en que se me ocurrió la idea, como verán no es muy largo, y no hay diálogos porque me gustaba la idea de hacerlo un romance más misterioso y un juego de seducción sin palabras uvu que la verdad sí parece comercial de perfumes(?) ¡Ya quisiera estar atrapada con el bichis en esa situación! -O con Camus- ¿Ustedes no? Aunque la verdad es un fastidio viajar con tanta gente alrededor Dx Yo quería escribir algo para el Milo Ship Fest que se organizó en Tumblr, pero no llegué en los primeros diez días de noviembre porque mi mente colapsó (? y como hace pocos días volvió a funcionar publico tarde pero seguro (?)**

 **¡Espero que les gustara este fic les agradezco sus lecturas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Romance en la hora pico.**

No conocía algo más estresante que viajar en un transporte lleno: Tanta mezcla de presencias le incomodaba demasiado, sin mencionar el sudor, los olores, hasta ese roce involuntario con el cuerpo de alguien más. En ocasiones el no tener nauseas era una tarea titánica. Todo iba bien desde que el tren salió de su estación, pero Camus sabía que no podría tener tanta suerte, y que en las paradas próximas el vagón explotaría de gente, por lo que respiró hondo mientras podía. No había conseguido asiento, pero al menos tenía un lugar bastante espacioso y podía apoyarse contra la pared sin tener que hacer equilibrio.  
Decidió sumirse en sus pensamientos para tranquilizarse, al menos su trabajo como profesor universitario lo animaba, salvo cuando se llevaba a su casa una pila de exámenes para calificar y se tenía que desvelar en la noche leyéndolos, mientras al mismo tiempo respondía correos electrónicos con dudas de sus estudiantes. Suerte que no era hoy uno de esos días, o estaría todavía más irritado.

La puerta se abrió en la nueva estación y, justo como imaginó, un tumulto de gente entró como luchando por sus vidas, cuando se trataba de transporte público las personas sacaban su lado más incivilizado y se negaban a quedar fuera del tren por más que fuese evidente que ya no entraba ni un solo ciudadano más. Dio un brinco cuando vio a alguien ser empujado hasta casi caerle encima, suerte que el hombre fue lo suficientemente veloz como para sostenerse, pero ahora era definitivo que no se movería de ese pequeño rincón asfixiante en un largo tiempo. Decidió no establecer contacto visual con el sujeto frente a él pues le parecía demasiado incómoda esa cercanía, sin embargo, no pudo evitar alzar el rostro al sentir la penetrante mirada del otro sobre él, y al enfrentarlo, el sujeto desvió sus brillantes ojos celestes intentando aparentar que nada había pasado. Camus negó indignado: Solo le faltaba toparse con un idiota para hacer el viaje más difícil. Aunque ese idiota por algún extraño motivo le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad, y tenerlo ahí era mucho más fácil que aguantar a alguien a quien cuyo desodorante decidía abandonar desde temprano. Lo miró una vez más con disimulo y notó que el muchacho se veía bastante consternado por todo el ruido y la pesadez del ambiente, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, y no lo culpaba, él mismo estaba sumamente fatigado y no comprendía cómo las personas a su alrededor podían seguir hablando, o por qué las madres no eran capaces de tranquilizar a sus propios hijos. Volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo y dio un gran suspiro de cansancio, lo que inmediatamente pareció llamar la atención del otro hombre que al cabo de unos segundos intentaba moverse de su lugar. Camus le observó, tal vez más suplicante de lo que le hubiera gustado: No pretendía obligarlo a cambiar de sitio, o a hacer lugar donde claramente no lo había, eran las reglas del transporte tener que aguantar la cercanía con los desconocidos, y prefería un millón de veces estar cerca de él, que de algún bebé que le tirara del cabello o le gritara en el oído, o incluso de algún hombre que no fuera tan considerado como para intentar no aplastarlo contra la pared. Algo pareció funcionar, tal vez la comunicación entre miradas, pues el sujeto de cabellos azules cesó sus intentos por cambiarse de sitio y Camus pudo calmarse. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para no mostrarse ruborizado, lo que acababa de hacer era una locura y podría dar lugar a una gran confusión, se sentía tan avergonzado que quería saltar del tren en ese momento. Tragó saliva intentando calmarse y desviar sus pensamientos a otra cosa, trató de pensar en las clases que daría el lunes, en qué haría de cenar, o incluso en cuándo se callaría de una vez esa pobre criatura que no dejaba de llorar en brazos de su madre desde que había entrado al vagón. Para su desgracia, nada de eso funcionaba más que unos segundos, y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que se sentía, o en qué estaría imaginando de él ese hombre que, después de todo, tal vez ni siquiera se estaba intentando mover de lugar y todo fue idea suya. Se sentía más ridículo cada minuto, pero todo empeoró cuando el tren en una maniobra brusca sacudió el vagón y su cuerpo se chocó con el del desconocido. Camus casi tembló de los nervios, normalmente odiaba ese roce involuntario en el transporte, pero ese día se estaba tornando cada vez más extraño y desesperante. Se obligaría a sí mismo a calmarse o terminaría enloqueciendo. Trató de volver a enfocarse en cosas triviales, pero llegó a su límite en cuanto el vagón se sacudió con violencia otra vez y por estar distraído perdió el equilibrio. Lo más idiota que pudo hacer en el día fue aferrarse a la camisa del hombre que estaba frente a él. Fue incoherente por varios motivos, pero el que más resaltaba era que no había posibilidad de caer al suelo en un vagón lleno de personas, donde apenas había espacio para moverse. Maldijo para sus adentros y no pudo verse más avergonzado, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas encarecidamente por tan bochornosa situación, pero entonces le vio sonreír. ¿A caso había visto alguna vez en su vida una sonrisa más perfecta? El sujeto tenía que saber lo bien que lucía sonriendo, sino no podía imaginar cómo era capaz de contagiar tanta seguridad. Entre sus dientes y sus labios formaban una curva maravillosa, y aunque duró un corto instante, alcanzó para enmudecer totalmente al joven de ojos violáceos. No tuvo opción, agradecía ser capaz de componer su pose después de quedar anonadado de esa manera. Incluso sintió que estaba siendo demasiado exagerado, pero nunca había visto tal magnetismo en una sonrisa. Ese mismo hombre que al ver por primera vez le había parecido un idiota cualquiera, logró despertarle sentimientos que pocas veces habían aflorado en su ser, ¿Y cuánto se había tardado? ¿Unas tres estaciones? Tal vez menos, ni siquiera había recordado mirar las estaciones que faltaban para su parada.

Su nueva lucha interna se dio cuando comenzó a pensar en qué haría si ese hombre seguía allí cuando él tuviera que bajarse, tendría que pedirle permiso para pasar, pero, ¿Cómo iba a lograr hablarle estando tan nervioso por su presencia?  
Desde ese momento dedicó su tiempo a ensayar mentalmente lo que haría y cómo estar preparado, pero no podía dejar de ser interrumpido por aquella sonrisa tan atractiva. El misterioso joven estaba riendo de nuevo, pero parecía querer ocultarse, ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de él? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ocultar esa mueca que lo hacía tan especial? Estaba totalmente seguro de que el sujeto de cabellos azules se estaba riendo de la situación tan extraña que ambos vivían en ese viaje, aunque Camus no le encontraba la gracia en absoluto, todo lo contrario, se sentía totalmente abrumado.  
No supo cuántas estaciones más pasaron hasta que el vagón se desocupó lo suficiente como para que su acompañante se moviera de lugar, y ya no sabía si para su suerte o desgracia, el hombre decidió quedarse a su lado. No podía verlo más de frente, y ni de broma sería tan indiscreto como para voltear, pasaría las próximas estaciones haciéndose a la idea de que ya no lo vería más.

El tren comenzó a vaciarse de pronto, pero el desconocido seguía ahí, deleitándolo y condenándolo con su presencia. Sintió el movimiento del otro y con eso su corazón dio un brinco, no necesitaba voltear para darse cuenta de que el hombre había llegado a destino y, si antes las posibilidades de seguir viéndolo eran pocas, ahora acababan de decrecer más que nunca. Camus se alarmó mucho más de lo que hubiese querido, nunca pensó que le costaría tanto trabajo dejar ir a un completo extraño, y fue todavía más difícil cuando el sujeto le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de bajar. Tragó saliva, convencido de que no podía existir señal más clara que esa, una prueba contundente de que el desconocido también estaba interesado en él. Le vio salir del vagón y algo tan simple resultó sumamente tortuoso, apretó los dientes y movió sus pies de forma intranquila: La puerta no duraría abierta mucho tiempo más, si estaba tan loco como para salir tras él, era ahora o nunca.

Camus siempre se había caracterizado por meditar sus acciones, sin embargo, ese sujeto del tren le había demostrado que no todas las veces sería capaz de mantener las cosas bajo control. En menos de un segundo se encontró caminando hacia la puerta, con una seguridad que no reconocía en sí mismo, y una vez que el tren partió detrás de él supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Caminó hacia el desconocido que le daba la espalda y rosó su mano suavemente con la intención de llamar su atención. Volteó unos pasos más adelante, alegre de haber conseguido su objetivo, pues se encontró enseguida con un par de confundidos ojos celestes y supo desde ese instante que había resultado victorioso. Continuó su camino hacia ningún lugar en especial, hasta ser alcanzado por el otro hombre que siguió caminando a su lado.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Dejó oír por primera vez su voz, y Camus se sintió aliviado de que fuera su compañero quien dijera las primeras palabras, él todavía estaba aturdido por la locura que acababa de hacer al bajarse del tren, y no estaba seguro de poder seguir con algo así de no tener la ayuda del otro.

-Camus. –Respondió esperando no sonar demasiado turbado. -¿Y el tuyo?

-Milo. –Sonrió el otro con la confianza que tendría al hablar con alguien de toda la vida. -¿Y hacia dónde vas, si puedo saber?

Camus se silenció de nuevo y pensó en lo increíblemente estúpido que sonaría lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-No lo sé…

-¿Qué?

Milo le incomodó con una mirada de total confusión, y el abatido profesor universitario se detuvo a verlo con nerviosismo.

-Es que esta no era mi parada.

El hombre frente a él enmudeció un instante que al otro se le hizo eterno, realmente pensó que Milo saldría corriendo de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran, y no podría culparlo de ser esa su reacción. De pronto, el joven de cabellos azules le sorprendió mostrando una vez más su distintiva sonrisa.

-Perdiste la cabeza. –Le dijo antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Camus le sonrió igualmente, era difícil no contagiarse de su risa.

-Creo que sí. 

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Camus cómo te bajas del tren en un lugar que no conoces para seguir a un extraño!  
Pero bueno, todos sabíamos que esto terminaría bien, el bichis no permitiría que algo le pase a la madre de sus hijos (?) No tenía para nada pensado hacer este capítulo, pero sus reviews en el fic fueron super hermosos y adorables, y me animaron a hacer otro capítulo con el punto de vista de Camus, algo que no se me había ocurrido jaja! Como habrán visto, este tiene un poco de diálogo al final, no quería que fuera todo exáctamente igual al de Milo, y siento que es una buena conclusión poner en este cuando por fin se conocen. ¡Y bueno! espero que les haya gustado esta parte tanto como la anterior, es el final de este fic (Lo que pasó después lo dejo a su imaginación (?) y quiero agradecer a todos otra vez sus reviews hermosos! y espero nos sigamos leyendo en otros fics!


End file.
